The present disclosure generally relates to a system for dissipating heat generated in a head-mounted display (HMD), and specifically relates to a system for discharging heat out of the HMD based on a hybrid fan and a heat pipe.
The HMD can operate as part of, e.g., a virtual reality (VR) system, an augmented reality (AR) system, a mixed reality (MR) system, or some combination thereof. During operations of the HMD, heat is generated inside the HMD. The heat in the HMD may be generated by one or more electronic components of the HMD, by a face of a user wearing the HMD, etc. For proper operations of the HMD, the heat generated inside the HMD needs to be efficiently discharged out of the HMD.